


Sanders Sides Part 4

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: The Sides begin their quest to find Virgil, and Virgil wanders Deceit's realm.





	Sanders Sides Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Let me know what you think!

“I’m sure this’ll be a piece of cake!” Patton said positively. To get to Deceit they’d have to pass through his part of the mind. It was dark and twisted, a black forest of worst memories and experiences, deepest fears and regrets. A heavy aura of dread surrounded it.  
“Statistically that is impossible. This is impossible. Everything in there will mislead us. The second we step into that area we’ll be lost.” Logan replied, readjusting his glasses nervously.  
“We can do this. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind” Roman stepped forwards.  
“I’m sorry did you just use a Lilo and Stitch quote as your heroic pep talk?” Logan asked.  
“Oh I love that movie! The part where Lilo gets to keep Stitch at the end cause of the adoption papers, it gets me every time!” Patton said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Ok can we focus? We’re about to walk into extreme peril.” Logan stepped in.  
“Right. Logan, how do we want to do this?” Roman turned to him, surprise on Logan’s face.  
“Oh, you’re asking me?” He cleared his throat, thinking a moment. “Uh, well, since it’s Deceit’s territory, one must assume everything inside is a lie. Therefore, the direction that feels the most right to go, the easy path, the logical choice, is wrong. We should go the way that makes us feel the most uneasy, seems the most challenging, et cetera.” He surveyed the landscape with new perspective, looking for where the trees towered the tallest, the light seemed dimmest. Warily, Patton followed Logan, Roman taking the rear.  
It wasn’t long before Patton was practically clinging to Roman’s arm, Logan sticking close on the other side, Roman in the lead, sword drawn. The woods were almost pitch black, and the farther in they went, the worse it got.  
Screams echoed from deep within, screeching, inhuman sounds that they uneasily headed towards instead of away. The trees seemed to cling to them, Roman hacking away what he could, but vines seemed to creep out of nowhere, stinging nettles sticking to their pants, thorns ripping at their sleeves.  
Black shadows moved out of the corner of their eyes, wavering, smoke like things with glowing eyes that vanished when they turned to face them. Underbrush moved unsettlingly, unseen things flitting overhead.  
After following their worst instincts for what felt like hours, the trio reached a cave. All three were exhausted, pale and tight drawn, trying to keep control of their fear, everything screaming in them to run the other direction.  
“Uh uh, no way, not happening.” Patton was the first to speak, looking into the pure, light sucking black of the barely standing height tunnel.  
“I have to side with Patton here, Roman. I know so far my theory seems to have proven correct, however this seems… like a poor idea.” Logan concurred, taking a step back. Roman looked at the darkness, considering. Silent and intense.  
“That’s the way through. I know it. Look, I’m going no matter what. Here, take this” He held out the sword to Logan, showing him how to position his hands on the hilt, “getting out of here is a heck of a lot easier than getting in, I’d imagine, you shouldn’t have a problem navigating the way back.”  
“Wait, so we’re leaving you?” Patton piped up, looking wide eyed at Roman, who nodded.  
“This is gonna be dangerous. I won’t drag you into this if you don’t want to go.”  
“I think… It makes the most sense to stick together. If we’d done that with Virgil, then we wouldn’t be here right now.” Logan replied, holding the sword back out to Roman.  
“Yeah, we’re like a team, we’re stronger when we all work together!” Patton chirped. Roman smiled just a bit, then let his shoulders relax as he let out a long breath.  
“Alright. Then let’s do this. Together.” Holding hands, they walked into the dark.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lucian wandered the twisting halls, slinking around corners, shoulders hunched. This is why he loved Milo’s place so much more than his own, it was almost impossible to navigate.  
The main living area was easy, sure, but once you wandered out that doorway, it was a maze of rooms opening into other rooms opening into halls that twisted until it looked like you were walking on the ceiling, up stairs, and gravity had reversed.  
It was never the same layout, either. The position of doors and halls seemed to constantly shift on a whim. You’d go in a room and leave out the same door you came in, into a completely new area. Once he’d even stepped through without looking, falling straight into a swimming pool of a room.  
He’d spluttered, weighed down by his jacket, caught completely off guard. He’d almost sunk below water when a hand reached out and pulled him back through the door, where he lay on the ground gasping like a fish out of water.  
He’d finally gained enough composure to sit up and push his hair out of his eyes, realizing Milo was leaning casually against the wall.  
“Be careful where you step, Luca. You never know what’s around the next corner. I’m not always home to retrieve you, y’know.” He’d winked, reappearing farther down the hall.  
“Well, you coming? I imagine those wet clothes feel very warm and cozy.” He’d called, disappearing around a corner.  
To anyone else it would’ve seemed carefree, almost callous. But Virgil saw how he never was too far ahead to see, and kept glancing back to make sure Lucian was still following him when he thought he wasn’t looking, until they reached the main room again. He cared, he just wasn’t the best at showing it.  
Maybe that’s why they worked so well together. Lucian wasn’t all touchy feely like some of the other sides could be, he didn’t want attention, he didn’t care. He just worried about everything. And if Milo was good at one thing it was lying, so Lucian could almost believe him when he’d curl up, overwhelmed and hyperventilating, when Milo told him everything would be alright if he just breathed.  
Usually, the feeling of moving let him zone out, let his mind stop and his feet move. But today, the more he walked and wandered, the worse his mood became. It was the feeling that you’ve lost something important, but don’t know where. That there’s something you were going to say but forgot as soon as you opened your mouth.  
He shook his head, trying to drown out the sound of his own voices telling him everything that was wrong with the universe, the world, the country, but mostly and loudest, himself.  
And he forgot to watch his step. Empty air opened before him, so quick he didn’t even have time to scream.  
Then two hands locked onto his arm, halting his descent as quickly as it’d started, causing him to slam into the stone of the shaft he’d stumbled into.  
“Luca!” the voice finally came through his ringing ears. He looked up, blinking, for a moment seeing a man in a sash, before his vision cleared and he saw Milo’s mismatched eyes.  
“I need your other hand.” He said calmly, seeing now that he had Lucian’s attention. Lucian swung upwards, managing to catch Milo’s hand in his, feet scrabbling against the wall for purchase as he was hauled upwards, the trapdoor that had opened slamming shut and vanishing behind him.  
They sat on the ground in silence for a moment, Lucian noticing Milo looked more disarmed than he’d ever seen him. Then he took a small, steadying breath and smiled his lopsided smirk.  
“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” He stood, offering Lucian a hand up, who almost fell back down thanks to his wobbling legs.  
“Well at least it wasn’t water this time.” Milo raised an eyebrow.  
“Because last I checked solid ground was forgiving when landing on it after falling through the air for a considerable amount of time. Yes, air is much better cushioning than water.” Milo replied. Lucian let out a bark of laughter, pushing his hair back.  
“How do you always know where to find me anyway?” Lucian asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“I always know when you need help Luca. I keep an eye out. Us dark Sides stick together.” He winked and looped an arm around Lucian’s, steering him down the hall back to the main room.


End file.
